Display systems made of plastic material are known in the art. These systems are usually made from plastic boards. These boards feature flexibility that allows bending as well as folding. To save on transportation volume, plastic boards display system are assembled on site, which is time-consuming and requires training. Erroneous assembly creates a shaky display system that eventually collapses under the weight of the displayed items. There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have a method and a system for foldable display system devoid of the above limitations.